Fa la la la screw it!
by Lovendork
Summary: Every Christmas, Lovino is ignored by everyone in his life. Especially this one. His grandpa and brother ignore him, and Antonio has feelings for some Belgian girl! So, what does he do? He becomes Leonardo, and hopes to finally get noticed by everyone.
1. Fa la la la fuck it

**LuvReinya:** Originally 'Fa la la la f**k it'. I borrowed this title from a play, it was just too good not to use. But, the plot is my idea, it's far different from the real 'Fa la la la f**k it' XD

**Summary:** Every Christmas, Lovino is ignored by everyone in his life. Especially this one. His grandfather doesn't talk to him, his brother ignores him, and Antonio has feelings for some Belgian girl! So, what does he do? He becomes another person! Lovino might not get anyone's attention, but he'll make sure everyone loves Leonardo!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Axis Powers Hetalia' or the real 'Fa la la la f**k it'.

**Warning: **Cursing, use of the f-word

* * *

><p><em>Deck the halls with boughs of holly<em>

_Fa, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

"I'm so glad we're putting popcorn garland up this year, nonno! It makes the tree look so pretty!" Feliciano Vargas said happily as he helped his grandfather, Romulus Vargas, put decorations on the tree for Christmas. It was about two weeks away from the big day and he and his brother, Lovino, were on Christmas break away from their school. "But...it kind of makes me hungry. Ve~"

_'Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

Lovino grumbled as their grandfather took out a reindeer shaped ornament out of the box he was holding, smiling at Feliciano. "You and your stomach, Feli." Romulus laughed as he hung the ornament on the tree. "Dinner will be ready soon and then you can eat, alright?"

"Really? I can't wait!" Feliciano cheered as he put decorations on the other side of the tree, taking another ornament out of the box that Lovino was holding. "Are we having pasta again?"

_Like we ever have anything else, bastard..._Lovino thought to himself, glaring at the two in ignored silence. This happened around Christmas time every year. His brother and grandfather would get into the Christmas mood and merrily ignore him. Like they paid much attention to him any other time of the year though...

_Don we now our gay apparel_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la_

"Of course, Feli! How else would we start off your Christmas break other than with the family's favorite food?"

_It's not my favorite food. _Lovino focused his 'deathly' glare onto his grandfather.

"Ve~!" Feliciano cheered happily, flailing his arms around like an idiot. In his happy frenzy, he accidentally hit his hand on one of the glass ornaments and broke it, cutting his hand in the process. "Ow! Nonno, help me!" Falling on the floor, Feliciano held his now bleeding hand and cried.

Maybe he should've been sorry for his brother, like any normal and caring big brother would, but Lovino honestly couldn't help but snicker at his little brother's misfortune. Not a lot of bad things happened to Feliciano, so when something did, Lovino always loved it. Mainly because Lovino was always the brother who got the short end of the stick. All the bad things happened to him. Everything unfortunate fell on him, while Feliciano got everything else. All the attention, all the good luck, everything. So forgive Lovino if he got a bit of joy from seeing Feliciano suffer a little.

_Troll the ancient yule tide carol_

_Fa, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

As their grandfather checked on 'his poor Feli', Lovino finally put the box of ornaments down after holding it for an hour. Nothing good was going on here and the two of them were ignoring him anyway, he might as well be doing something else...

"I'm going to the tomato bastard's house." Lovino announced to the still crying Feliciano and his grandfather, who was still picking the glass out of Feli's hand. His grandfather mumbled an, 'Okay, sure.', not really listening to Lovino at all.

The nonchalant response was nothing Lovino didn't expect as he just sighed and grabbed his coat, exiting the house. Stepping down the porch on the way to his car, Lovino took one look back at his house. The multi-colored lights he had set up on the house were shining brightly, and the giant blow-up Santa that Feliciano set up on the ground took up almost half of their front lawn. Unsurprisingly, their grandfather was more proud of Feliciano's Santa than the lights Lovino spent so much time setting up. But, whatever, Lovino stopped caring a long time ago.

…

At least that's what he would always tell himself.

Picking up some snow, he rolled the white clump of flakes into a ball and threw it at the santa. "Fa, la, la, la fuck it..." He mumbled, getting into his car and driving off. Did he mention that he hated Christmas? No? Well, he does.

* * *

><p>Using the key that Antonio gave him, Lovino opened the Spaniard's apartment door and walked inside. "Bastard, are you here?" He called, closing the door behind himself.<p>

Antonio was a senior at Lovino and Feliciano's high school, also the star of the school's soccer team. He also had some kind of unnatural, weird, and slightly pedo-ish obsession with the irritable Italian boy; who was a junior at the school. Antonio lived alone in his own apartment, since his parents died when he was young and his grandparents were much too old to travel away from his home in Spain. Lovino had a 'strictly friendship' relationship with the Spaniard, but Antonio always tried to convince him that they were more than that – or would become more than that sooner or later.

Not that Lovino ever believed him.

"Oh! Is that _mon peu d'Italien_?" A voice questioned. That wasn't Antonio...

"Ah~ Is that you, Lovi?" Another, more familiar, voice called back to him from the living room. "I'm back here, come in~!"

"Kesesese...Yeah, come back here!"

Ugh...it was them.

Taking off his coat, Lovino followed Antonio's voice and saw his schoolmate sitting in the middle of the living room floor with his two best friends; Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschimdt. They were setting up Antonio's Christmas tree, with boxes of ornaments next to them. "Hey, Lovi!" Antonio waved at him with a smile on his face. "It's a good thing that you're here, we need help!"

Gilbert, who was getting himself tangled up in golden garland, nodded. "What he said. But first, can you get me outta this, kid?"

...Why did Lovino have a bad feeling about this?

Two hours into it, Lovino was stuck with holding a box of ornaments as the trio decorated the tree and talked about various stupid things. Familiar, much?

"So, _Antoine_." Francis started off another conversation. "Have you seen that new transfer student from Belgium? She is beautiful, _non_?"

_Heh._ Lovino glared at the French boy from the corner of his eye. As if Antonio would fall for some dumb blonde, the Spaniard was as gay as they come.

"I'd do her." Gilbert laughed as Francis rolled his eyes at his statement. "What? She's pretty hot. If only I could get her alone, away from her brother. He's always trailing behind her."

_Of course you would, you'd fuck anything that breathes. _Lovino kept to his own thoughts as he was ignored once again...by his own friends nonetheless.

"I guess she's pretty." Antonio admitted, making Lovino's eyes nearly pop out. "But, I'm too afraid of her brother to say anything to her. He might beat me up! Ahaha...~"

This was news to Lovino. He had always thought Antonio was gay...and had a crush on him! With the way Antonio would always claim his love for Lovino and try to display his affection for the Italian, anyone else would think the same. Maybe Antonio finally just gave up...The realization that he might not be the object of Antonio's affection anymore made Lovino's chest hurt...or was it his heart?

_F-Fuck this! _Lovino cast his gaze down and glared angrily at the box of Christmas ornaments. _Why am I getting so worked up over whether the tomato bastard gives a crap about me or not? I don't give a shit about him or his friends! Fuck them, fuck that Belgian girl, fuck Christmas, fuck it all!_

Dropping the box on the floor – breaking a few of the ornaments –, Lovino looked back up at the trio with livid eyes. They were staring back at him with confused faces, probably wondering what was up with his sudden mood change.

"I didn't come here to hold a fucking box all night!" Lovino stated as he went to put on the shoes he took off a while ago by the couch. "I just wanted to get away from all of this Christmas shit and hang out with someone who I thought wouldn't ignore me, but I guess that was too much to fucking ask!" He made his way to the door and snatched his jacket from off the wall hook. "I'm glad we're on break and I don't have to see your asses at school on Monday, because that would be too fucking soon!" If anyone wanted to know, it was currently Friday.

"Lovi, what are you–?" Antonio stood up and attempted to go after his friend, but Lovino slammed the door in his face and left.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the shower, Lovino wiped the steam off of the mirror and looked at himself. His deep auburn hair was wet from washing it and his eyes were a bit red from crying. That night had to be one of the worst nights of his life. His grandfather ignored him, his brother ignored him, even his only friend ignored him. Really, Lovino never asked for attention, but a little wouldn't hurt. Was it him? Was he just an ignorable person? Even that Canadian kid who sits beside him in class gets attention from Francis and that American boy. So, maybe it was <em>him<em>...Maybe Lovino was the problem.

He sighed. _Is it really me? What makes everyone ignore me? Is it my attitude? My looks?_

He put on his pajamas and began to get ready for bed, brushing his teeth slowly as he thought about his problem more. _If I was someone else, they probably wouldn't ignore me..._

Wait.

Lovino's eyes widened as an idea sprung into his head. _If I was someone else...I'm fucking brilliant!_ He rinsed out his mouth and rushed into his and Feliciano's room, trying not to wake his little brother from his sleep. He took a small bag he had hidden in his closet before hurrying back into the bathroom. There, he pulled out a blonde wig from the bag. It was short and styled into a rather fashionable style. He'd rather not get into the details of why he got the wig. It was from when he was dating this crazy Belorussian girl and had to hide from her and her brother for a while after he dumped her...yeah.

Anyway...

Putting the wig on, he examined how he looked in it. Not bad, a hot Italian man such as Lovino could look good in anything.

…What?

Chuckling to himself, Lovino thought his plan over in his head. _Those bastards won't know what's coming to them! Let's see if they ignore me now. They might ignore Lovino, but they won't ignore Leonardo!_

Ever pleased with himself, Lovino took the wig back off and finally went to bed; excited about what tomorrow would bring. He'd show those bastards, he'd show them good.


	2. The Big Brother Program

Getting up bright and early, Lovino took out a piece of paper and a pen. Today was the day he was going to become Leonardo! And that meant having to figure out a good plan about how he was going to get 'Lovino' out of the picture and get 'Leonardo' into it. But, how was he going to do that? Run away? No, he waited go back to being Lovino sometime after Christmas was over. Make Leonardo Lovino's distant cousin? No, his family wasn't that big, so his grandfather would know everyone in it...even the distant ones.

So, what? How was he going to carry out his plan?

Chewing on the pen he was holding, Lovino racked his brain for more ideas. Hearing sudden movement beside him, he jumped; afraid his plan was going to be found out. But, it was just Feliciano turning over in his bed sleepily. It was 7am on a Saturday morning, so that meant no sane teenager would be awake at this time of morning...except Lovino. But, that was to carry out an epic plan.

Lovino let out a sigh of relief. "Stupid _fratellino_..."

...Brother...

He could feel it, Lovino was onto something. A strategy was coming to him...

A big brother program! 'Lovino' and 'Leonardo' could trade places because of a big brother program, therefore giving Lovino a reason to disappear and for Leonardo to take his place!

Putting pen to paper, Lovino began writing the letter he was going to leave Feliciano and his grandfather.

Lovino spoke out loud softly as he wrote. "Dear bitchass bastards-" He shook his head and took out a fresh piece of paper.

_"Dear Feli and Grandpa,_

_I have left to join a two week long big brother program in Italy. A boy named Leonardo DeLaurentis from Sicily will be taking my place to take care of Feliciano for that time. Don't call, text, or email me. Be back sometime after Christmas._

_Lovino"_

Perfect! He folded up the letter and laid it on the desk, getting up to get dressed. Taking a deep breath, he picked up some clothes, the blonde wig, and headed to the bathroom.

Hello Leonardo, goodbye Lovino.

* * *

><p>Honestly, Lovino felt kind of stupid. Ringing the doorbell in order to get into his own house...Dammit, he hadn't had to do that since he was ten and forgot his keys to the house on his bed.<p>

_But...I'm not Lovino anymore, am I? I'm Leonardo. And Leonardo wouldn't have a key to my house, that would be a sure giveaway to my identity._

This was going to be hard.

After a few moments, he rang the doorbell again. Feliciano was probably still dead asleep and their grandfather was probably just getting out of bed. He was probably wondering who was interrupting his dream of 'Cleopatra and The Brave Gladiator'...Or at least that's what he mumbles about when Feliciano and Lovino wake him up early for his birthdays.

"Coming!" He heard a mature voice shout on the other side of the door. His grandfather no doubt.

The door swung open and, sure enough, Romulus stuck his curly head of hair out. "Yes~?" He asked, partly wondering who would be at the door this early in the morning. He looked down an saw the head if blonde hair in front of him, hazel eyes looking back at him. "Oh, hello little boy!" Romulus smiled at him. "Where did you come from? Are you lost?"

Lovino shook his head, getting into character. "No, sir..." _Be nice, be nice._ Lovino reminded himself, and showed his grandfather some random papers he had printed from the internet before he left the house. "My name is Leonardo DeLaurentis. I'm from the big brother program in Sicily that Lovino Vargas joined. We traded places for Christmas break and this was the address that I was given." He glanced at the papers himself, as if he didn't know his own address. "Are you _Signore_ Romulus Vargas, Lovino's grandfather?"

Romulus looked confused, to say the least. Flabbergasted, he nodded. "U-Uh, yes. I am Lovino's grandfather..." He scratched his head, not quite sure what to make of this situation. "He left without telling me? I suppose he would do that, but...it'd be nice to get a little more notice from him."

The old man stepped aside, still mumbling more to himself than to 'Leonardo'. And, it was easy as that. Lovino always knew his grandfather wasn't the brightest man in the world, he couldn't think as far as to ask for more identification and he probably never would. Ignoring the old man's babbling, Lovino picked up his suitcase and went inside, looking around as if it were the first time he had been in the home. "_Questo posto è molto bello..._You have a very nice home, _Signore _Vargas." He said politely, smiling as he glanced back at Romulus.

"_Grazie_, uh, Leonardo." Romulus walked up beside Lovino, looking down at the boy. "When is Lovino coming back, exactly?"

"Two weeks from now, after Christmas." Lovino never though his grandfather would care too much if Lovino left unexpectedly or not, but the man's confused mumblings was a bit unexpected. He wondered if his granfather would get mad and think he was an ungrateful child. "I know it's the holidays, but Lovino said you wouldn't mind..."

But...that probably wasn't anything new.

"Two weeks?" This wasn't anything Romulus had expected so early in the morning (it was 11am). "He did tell me he was going somewhere last night, but I thought he said he was going to his friend's house! But...he _can _take care of himself, I suppose. I'll call him later to check up on him." Done with his musings, Romulus focused back on 'Leonardo'. "You can stay in Lovino's bed for your stay. You'll be sharing a room with Feliciano, Lovino's little brother. I hope that's alright. But, I have to ask, why aren't you celebrating Christmas with your family?"

Shit, Lovino didn't think about that. "Well..." Lovino racked his brain for a legitimate excuse. "My family doesn't celebrate Christmas like others do. We celebrate it purely for the birth of Jesus. We don't give presents, have dinner differently, or anything like that, so there was no need for me to stay at home."

Romulus gasped. "You don't give presents or have a big dinner?" He gaped at the boy in front of him in disbelief. "Not even find some random girl who's drunk with the holiday spirit and– I mean, you don't do anything?"

Lovino shook his head, then gave a little smile. "No sir. Maybe your family can show me how you all celebrate Christmas...? I'd love to know!"

The elder though about the question, putting a finger to his chin. "I wouldn't want to impose on your family's teachings, but I firmly believe that every chid should know the joys of present giving, Santa Claus, and Christmas cheer!" He smiled back at Lovino. "My boys already know everything about Christmas, so I think it'll be fun teaching someone else about it." He winked jokingly. "But, forget that part about picking up a girl high on Christmas cheer. You're not old enough for that yet!"

Lovino resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow and just stared at his grandfather. "Um, okay _Signore _Vargas!"

Romulus waved his hand lazily at the boy. "Ah, that sounds so formal~ You can just call me Romulus, alright?"

"Really?" Lovino smiled brightly and nodded. "That's sound really fun!"

_Wow, I sound **really **boring..._Lovino scowled inside his head, already tired of his cheery facade.

"_Nonno_!" Footsteps running down the stairs were heard, then out came a distressed Feliciano nearly in tears as he ran up to the both of them. "_Fratello_ went away to Italy! He left this note on our desk!" He sniffed, showing Romulus the note.

Reading the note, Romulus handed it back to Italy and let out a little chuckle. "That boy...He always makes something seem like nothing, doesn't he? He must've not wanted his leaving to get in the way of our Christmas, so he left without telling us. He sure is growing up..." He sighed, seemingly in thought and crosssed his arms. "Well, I'll be sure to call him later today to see how he's doing."

Feliciano pouted. "I'll miss him though...I wonder if his new _fratello_ is better than I am."

"Oh, Feli, you know Lovino loves his real _fratellino_! Maybe someday you can be like him and become a nice big brother to someone else."

"Ve~ Maybe~!"

Never before had it been so hard to stay in character as Lovino felt his heart swell up a bit. Was his grandfather actually proud of him for something? Yeah, he wasn't even in a big brother program, but to think Romulus thought so highly of him. And he thought Lovino was mature? This was all new to him...

"Ah, _buongiorno_." Lovino reverted back to Leonardo and gave a shy wave to Feliciano. "I'm Leonardo DeLaurentis~ And you must be my new little brother, Feliciano?"

Feliciano turned his attention to 'Leonardo' and smiled brightly, pulling the other boy into a hug. "Yes, I am! Ve~" He pulled back, his amber eyes looking into hazel ones. "You're my new _fratello_? I'm so happy to meet you!"

Romulus watched the two, smiling. "Well," He started. "I think I'll leave the two of you to get to know each other better! I'll go cook some breakfast, _sì_?" With that, he left Feliciano and 'Leonardo' alone in the living room for the kitchen.

Lovino glanced at the departing man briefly, still in Feliciano's 'death grip'. "Okay, um, Romulus..."

God, it felt weird to call his grandfather by his first name.

"So~" Feliciano gained Lovino's attention again, his eyes shining innocently. "You'll be with us for the holiday, Leo?"

_Leo? Ugh..._Lovino tried to ignore the nickname and nodded. "Sì~! I'll try to be a good big brother to you while I'm here, at least I hope I will be."

"Ve~" Feliciano's eyes closed, as they usually did when he was in a 'dopey' daze. "I'm sure you will~"

Lovino, figuring it wouldn't be too hard to win over the younger boy, decided that would be the perfect time to put icing on the cake and use a line that he frequently heard from Antonio. Or that he _used _to hear_..._ "Aw~ You're so adorable, Feli! I'm so proud to be your big brother for a while." He gave Feliciano a charming smile, although it faltered just a bit when he caught the blush on his brother's face.

"Mm-hm~ And, I'm happy to be your _fratellino_ too!" Some of the innocence in the young boy's eyes lost it's gleam for a split second. "For now, at least~!"

…

Oh, boy. Maybe Leonardo was a bit _too _likeable...

* * *

><p><strong>LuvReinya:<strong> Italiacest, anyone? *eyebrow wiggle* LOL, just kidding. Well, it's half true. There'll be one-sided Italiacest for a bit, but the main pairing is Spamano. And I'm a fan of slightly Yandere!Italy, so expect him to be a little sneaky in this story. Also, this story is going to be short. I'm planning on making it a three or fourshot that'll be finished by Christmas. Please forgive any typos that I might've made, I'm too lazy to go over my work again and proofread it XD I hope you all liked this chapter =D


	3. Leonardo

**LuvReinya: **I forgot to add this in the last chapter, but points to anyone who know where the inspiration for Leonardo's last name came from XD I like cooking, so that should be kind of easy for my fellow cooking freaks!

* * *

><p>"Let's go to that store now, <em>fratello<em>!"

Feliciano dragged Lovino (or rather Leonardo) all over the shopping mall, acting like some valley girl on a shopping spree. It didn't take too long for Lovino's little brother to sink his claws into Leonardo, making the older boy promise to take him Christmas shopping that Sunday after church. Normally, Lovino wouldn't mind too much, but he just didn't like the way his little brother looked at 'Leonardo'.

_Jeez, this is so awkward. _Lovino thought to himself, glaring at Feliciano from the corner of his eye. The unsuspecting Italian was looking for a present for their grandfather, picking up various things and asking Lovino what he thought about them.

"Ve~ What about this, Leo?" Feliciano picked up a nice dress shirt, turning it around so they could see the front and back. "Do you think _nonno _will like this?"

A typical Lovino response would've been, 'Yeah, whatever, bastard...', but he knew Leonardo couldn't say that.

"It's a very handsome shirt, I'm sure he will!" He answered the younger Italian, nodding. "You have very good taste in fashion, Feli."

Feliciano's cheeks turned pink as he laughed sheepishly at Lovino's words. "Oh, really? Thank you~!" He smiled and turned to go pay for the shirt. "I'll be right back! I'm just going to go pay for this."

Loving nodded and watched as he left for the counter, then put his hands in his pockets and looked around the store with a bored expression. Since it was only a week before Christmas, the mall wasn't packed yet, and the ritzy store that they were in wasn't crowded. Most of the people, Lovino could see, were in the food court; relaxing and talking with friends. Scanning around, Lovino perked up when he saw three familiar people sitting at a table in the food court; Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert.

Lovino's eyes widened. What the hell are they doing here? He wondered if they'd see him and Feliciano. If they did, what would he say? Would Antonio even like Leonardo?

Lovino turned when he felt his arm being grabbed, startled.

It was just Feliciano, clinging onto him with a bag in his other hand. "I bought the shirt, we can go now!" His eyesight then turned on the foodcourt, where Lovino was previously looking. "Oh look! It's Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert~ Can we go talk to them, Leo? Ve~ They're my and Lovino's friends."

Oh boy, looks like Lovino would get the answers to his questions after all. Hooray...

"Anything for you, Feli~!" He said, weakly nodding. He then allowed himself to be dragged to the food court by the hyper Italian.

When they stepped up to the trio's table, Feliciano waved happily at them. "Hello~! Ve~ It's such a coincidence seeing you all here."

The three boys brought their attention to Feliciano and Lovino. Antonio gave them a smile, speaking first. "Hello, Feli~! It's nice to see you here." His eyes switched over to Lovino, scanning him over for a second. "And who's this? Where's Lovi?"

"Yes, who is this fine gentleman?" Francis purred, nearly molesting Lovino with his eyes; which the latter tried to ignore.

Feliciano just smiled. "This is Leonardo! He and _fratello_ switched places for a big brother program, he's going to be my new _fratello_ for the next two weeks~!"

Gilbert looked at Lovino, quiet for the whole conversation until then. "Nice to meet you then...Leonardo." He smirked, chuckling quietly.

Lovino raised an eyebrow. What was with Gilbert? He couldn't possibly see through his disguise...Could he?

Antonio's eyes widened. "Lovi will be gone for two weeks?"

"Isn't that surprising." Came the German's playfully sarcastic voice.

Francis looked at Antonio, pushing him playfully. "Oh, Antoine, you're being rude to Leonardo~! You didn't even greet him properly." He turned back to Lovino, holding out his hand. "_Bounjour_, Leonardo. I am Francis and these silly men next to me are Antonio and Gibert."

Having to be nice to the French man, Lovino took Francis' hand only to have his own hand kissed by the older man. Trying not to make a disgusted face, he smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Francis. Lovino did tell me a lot about you all when we spoke on the phone."

"You've spoken to Lovino?" Came Antonio's first question actually directed towards Lovino.

Hm, what was this? Did Lovino detect a little jealousy in Antonio's voice? "I have." He smiled, wondering if he could make the Spaniard even more envious. "Even though we met through the big brother program, we talk pretty often."

A frown, even deeper than the one he already had, crossed Antonio's face. "Oh...I see."

Feliciano, not really liking where the conversation was going, clutched Lovino's arm tighter. "Ve...Oh no, it's already getting dark! _Nonno_ will want us to get home. Let's go, Leo!" Dragging Lovino away from the trio, he waved back at them. "Ciao~!"

"Kesesesese, bye Leonardo!" Gilbert laughed as he waved them off. "Say hello to Lovino for me next time you two speak!"

Lovino looked back at him, catching his grin and uneasily answered. "Um, okay, I will!"

* * *

><p>Watching the two Italians leave, the trio turned back to look at each other.<p>

"I can't believe Lovi left without telling me! How could he?" Antonio wailed, laying his head on the table in self-pity. "Don't I deserve to know? He's _mi querido_..."

"Well, _Antoine_, you were pretty much ignoring the poor Italian the last time we saw him. That's why he left the way he did then~" Francis told him, patting his back comfortingly.

Gilbert nodded in agreement. "Yeah, man. And, you were going on about that Belgian girl when he was standing right there!"

"Because Francis brought her up!" Antonio sent a glare Francis' way, making the French man jump in his seat. "I wanted to make Lovi jealous enough that he'd finally confess to me!"

"Poor _Antoine_, I apologize for bringing her up then~" Francis grinned, raising his eyebrows. "If you'd like, I can find a way to make up for it."

"No." His friends answered simultaneously.

"Anyway, something doesn't sit well with me about that Leonardo boy." Antonio stared at the pepper shaker on the table with such venom you'd think it was Leonardo himself. "I didn't like that grin he had when he said that he talked to Lovi a lot...Was he trying to say that I don't talk to him just as much?"

Francis chuckled. "Maybe Lovino calls him first~"

The thought of that made Antonio shake his head in denial. Lovino never called _him _first. "But Lovi never calls anyone first~!" He whined.

"Why don't you call Lovino later and see how he's doing? Ask him about that Leonardo guy while you're at it." Gilbert suggested, finding all of this very amusing. This Leonardo business was _too _funny. "Then you can find out the whole deal."

"...You know what Gilbert? You're right!" Antonio stood up from the table in joy. "I'm gonna call Lovino right when I get home and find out what's going on!"

"Maybe you can find out if Leonardo is single too." Francis winked flirtatiously. Gilbert rolled his eyes and followed the two of them out of the mall.

"I have a feeling that he isn't, Franny. Just call it a hunch."

* * *

><p><strong>LuvReinya:<strong> Sorry if this chapter is too short, the next one (which is the last one) will be longer XD


	4. Lovino

The passing days were long and tedious for Lovino. Having a second personality was hard and even keeping up with his own personality was hard for him also. When Antonio and his grandfather called him the first few days, he noted that he sounded a tad bit nicer than he remembered. He actually treated them both like people. _People_. And if anyone took note of that change, it was Antonio.

"_Oh, querido, you're being so nice to me~!" _Antonio had said. _"Calling me by my name instead of a mean word~ What did I do to deserve such treatment?"_

Ugh...Leonardo was starting to affect his behavior. As he suspected, Antonio was indeed jealous of Leonardo, even though the Spaniard tried to hide it, he called to find out more about the mysterious boy and what was Lovino's relationship to him other than partners in the 'big brother program'. The bastard also asked if Leonardo would like to date Francis, if he was single. Lovino's immediate answer was no, which he said almost too quickly, and Antonio seemed a bit discouraged by the response. He couldn't get rid of Leonardo that easily. Antonio also made a point to tell Lovino that he and Francis were just joking about the Belgian transfer student, that it was just a joke and Lovino would always be the person who held his affection and blah blah blah. It wasn't as if Lovino cared anyway. 'Cause he didn't. Nope.

Today, just two days before Christmas, he was going Christmas shopping for his grandfather. He was doing it alone, since Feliciano had an art class to go to and their grandfather had to work, which was more than fine by him because that meant that he didn't have to act for anyone.

"Almost done with this damn list, I only need a few spices..." Lovino told himself as he scanned the spice rack for a bottle of thyme. "Where is it..?"

A rough pat on the back brought his attention away from everything else. "Yo! What's up, _Leonardo_?"

Lovino turned with an agitated look in his eyes to see a familiar head of white hair. _Damn..._He cursed silently. "What? Um...I mean, yes?" He answered the albino German, trying to be as nice as he could and not punch him.

Gibert smirked. "You can drop the act." He said. "I know it's you."

Blinking innocently, Lovino shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about Gilbert. What act?"

The German waved a hand at him before putting him in a headlock, his hand ruffling Lovino's wig in a taunting manner. "You can't fool the awesome me, Lovi! Kesesesese~ Like I said, I know it's you!"

"Dammit, _bastardo_, get off of me!" Breaking out of character, Lovino tried to shove the other boy off of him. Gilbert finally let him go and let the Italian brush himself off. As he snickered, Lovino gave him a long, hard, glare. "Yeah, it's me! You happy now? How did you know I was here in the first place?"

"I was doing some last minute Christmas shopping and saw you in here. So, I thought I'd drop in and say hi." The older boy grinned, crossing his arms. "So, how's the Leonardo thing going? Is this some phase you're going through or something?"

Lovino scowled. "No! It's just a...thing I'm experimenting with. Don't ask about it!"

"It's hard not to. But~ If you don't want me to, I won't. Just tell me...Will the normal Lovino be back in time for Christmas? I think everyone wants him back now."

Shaking his head, Lovino straightened out his wig. He had no idea if the German moved it, but he wasn't taking any chances. "No. And why should he – I mean _I _– come back? I'm just going to be ignored again."

The grin left Gilbert's face and was replaced by a puzzled look. "What are you talking about, man? Who ignores you?"

"You know who, you're one of them! Everyone does. No one ever talks to me, especially around Christmas time. You all just act as if I'm not even there and I just end up holding boxes. Tch...So, why should Lovino come back? Everyone talks to Leonardo, they don't ignore him."

Gilbert couldn't help but feel bad for Lovino. He knew the Italian had low self-esteem and didn't think a lot of people cared about him, but he didn't know the situation was that bad. "No, we don't...I mean, yeah we didn't talk to you a lot when you came over that time last week, but we didn't ignore you. A lot of people care about you, Lovino. They'd never purposely ignore you. You should know that."

Lovino looked to the ground and sighed quietly. "It's hard to keep that in mind sometimes..."

"Exactly how do people treat Leonardo differently?"

Lovino thought about the question. "Well...My _nonno_ talks to me more and Feliciano is...uh..."

Gilbert gave Lovino a grin. "I can't say much for how the kid feels for Leonardo," The German shuddered a bit. "But, did you ever think that your grandfather was just being nice and treating Leonardo like the guest he was? And, doesn't he miss the _real _Lovino?"

Lovino's grandfather always did ask Leonardo how was he doing, was he eating well, and was the other family treating him alright. If there _was _another family. A side of him came out that Lovino had never seen before, and it made him happy to know that his grandfather really did care about him. "Yeah..." Shaking his head, he grabbed the bottle of thyme and threw it in the cart. "I got to go."

Gilbert's eyebrows raised. "Huh? Where are you going?"

"Home!" Lovino answered quickly and took off to pay for the items. There was something he had to do.

* * *

><p>The next day, Christmas Eve, Lovino got up bright and early. Just like he had the day before 'Leonardo' showed up, he got dressed and ready. As he was putting on his wig, he heard sheets ruffling and Feliciano stuck his head out from under the covers.<p>

"Leo..?" He groaned sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Ve~ It's 6am. What are you doing up so early?"

"Uh..." Lovino tried to of something to say. "I just have some things to take care. Go back to sleep, Feli."

Feliciano smiled at the answer, still drowsy from sleep. "Give me a kiss before you go?"

Lovino could've died. "Um, wh-what?"

"Just a little, brotherly, kiss?" The younger closed his eyes, puckering his lips.

Lovino looked around the room awkwardly, trying to find an idea for an excuse. "O-Okay..." He slowly stepped towards his brother and bent down, balling his fist and gently touching it to Feliciano's lips. He hoped it would fool the ditzy boy into thinking it was his own lips. He pulled them away after a few moments, seeing the content smile on Feliciano's face.

"Thanks, Leo...~" Feliciano's smile deepened as he turned over to go back to sleep.

"Uh-huh..." Lovino took that opportunity to sneak out of the room, grabbing a backpack of his things along the way. He stepped out of the house, locking the door, and walked over to the park a few blocks away.

Sitting down on a bench, he set his backpack beside him, looking up at the sky. _Am I really doing this? _He thought to himself as he tapped his foot on the ground. He then took the blonde wig off, getting up and going to throw it in the trashcan. Holding it up, he looked it over one more time before dropping it in the can. _I guess I really don't need to be somebody else to get attention. Damn potato bastard for convincing me to do this..._

* * *

><p>"Hey, bastards, I'm home!"<p>

Hearing the voice of his long lost (well, sort of) grandson, Romulus jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs. On the way down, he collided with Feliciano, making them both tumble down the short flight of stairs. He saw familiar shoes step up to them and looked up, seeing Lovino looking down on them with raised eyebrows.

"You two okay?" He asked, making Feliciano jump with glee and tackle his brother.

"Fratello, you're back! I missed you so much~!" The younger Italian exclaimed, bear hugging poor Lovino.

Lovino tried to shove his brother off of him. "Get off of me, _bastardo_!"

Feliciano shook his head, hugging Lovino tighter. "No, I'm entitled to hug you for as long as I want since you've been gone so long!"

Romulus grinned and ruffled Lovino's hair, bombarding him with questions. "Did you have fun in Sicily? Was Leonardo's family nice? Did they feed you enough? You do have a big stomach, haha~"

This was a lot more attention than Lovino was expecting. "Tch, they were alright." He shrugged, finally pulling Feliciano off of him.

"Then your new _fratellino_ wasn't better than m– I mean, so your new family was nice?"

"Yeah, they were fine." Lovino plopped on the couch, laying back. "I'm hungry. What's there to eat?"

"I'll go make breakfast." Their grandfather offered. "Are tomato omelets alright? I know tomatoes are your favorite."

Lovino nodded. "Thanks..._nonno_." He looked at the ceiling before looking back at Feliciano and his grandfather. "Do you want some help in the kitchen?"

"That's a great idea!" Their grandfather smiled wide, both happy and surprised that his grandson suggested that. "We can all cook together, like a family! I'm glad to see you want to do more things with us, Lovino."

"Yeah, well...I did a lot of stuff with that family back in Sicily, so I thought it'd be nice to do it with you guys."

"Ve~! I've never cooked with _fratello_ before, this is going to be fun!" He took Lovino's hand and dragged him into the kitchen with their grandfather, stopping midway. "Hey, Lovi~ Whatever happened to Leonardo?"

"We both decided to come home early to spend Christmas with our families...We were feeling homesick."

"Ve...I'll miss him. But, I'm so happy that you missed me, _fratello_~! Just be sure to give me his number later, okay?"

Uh...

"Sure, Feli..."

* * *

><p>Things pretty much returned to normal then, although Romulus made a better effort to include Lovino in the things that he and Feliciano did. He told Lovino that he would make a vow to be more involved in Lovino's life, making sure his grandson didn't grow up and leave him again <em>too <em>quickly. The little change was actually kind of nice...At least Feliciano didn't try to flirt with him anymore. The younger Italian was actually trying (a lot harder) to be a good little brother to Lovino, even though he had a speculation that Feliciano was just doing that out of jealousy for the imaginary younger brother in Sicily.

On Christmas morning, the doorbell rang. Again and again and again and again. Knowing who would be stupid (or assertive) enough to do _that_, Lovino answered the door. "What the hell, tomato bastard?"

Antonio gave a bashful smile, Francis and Gilbert behind him, and held out an envelope and a present to the frowning Italian. "Hi, Lovi~! This is for you, _mi amor_. It's your Christmas gift...as well as a welcome back present! Ah, may we come in?"

"_Oui, _will you let us in, please? It's so cold out here~" Francis smirked as he held the door open, making the young boy scowl at him.

Lovino took the gifts, shrugging, and stood aside for the trio to come in. He closed the door after them and, watched as they sat on the couch; Gilbert taking a gingerbread cookie from the tray on the coffee table.

"So I see you're back early from your trip, huh?" The German grinned knowingly, looking up at Lovino.

Lovino nodded, blushing slightly and looked down at the floor. "We both agreed that we missed our families...and friends." He then looked back up with a smirk on his face. "I just missed _nonno_ and Feli's cooking, that's all! The family I stayed with there couldn't cook for shit. And they call themselves Italians?"

Gilbert just shook his head and laughed. "Right, whatever you say..."

"Lovi, open your present!" Antonio urged, smiling brightly at Lovino. "I think you'll like it!"

Lovino glared at him. "Alright, keep your pants on,_ bastard_." We all knew Antonio couldn't do that...Kidding!

Opening the card, he flipped the cover and read what was inside. _'Merry Christmas to the love of my life, may we spend many more Holidays together. Be mine forever?'_

"Be my boyfriend, Lovi?" Antonio took Lovino's hand gently, holding it in his. "I've loved you since the I met you, and I want to know if you feel the same for me." He then took the Italian into a big hug. "And, I'll never ever ignore you! From now on, all my attention will be on you, _querido_~!"

"What? How did you..." Lovino glared at Gilbert. "Did you tell him?"

The German smiled innocently. "Tell him what, Le– uh, Lovino?"

"Bastard!" Lovino growled, being held back by a laughing Antonio.

"Do you like the card, _mi amor_?" Antonio got Lovino's attention again, blushing slightly. "What do you say...?"

"Maybe he should open your present and see what you got him first~" Francis pointed to the wrapped box in Lovino's hands.

"Oh, right!" Antonio nodded and urged Lovino to open the present also.

Lovino grumbled and unwrapped the present, looking inside the box to see a set of couples' shirts. "...What the hell are these, bastard?"

Antonio gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, they're–"

Suddenly, Francis and Gilbert tackled them both and forced the shirts on them. Which was weird for Francis, because he usually takes the clothes _off _of his victim.

"They're couples' shirts." Francis smirked, admiring their handy-work.

"And, if you wear them, you're officially a couple. So say hello to your new boyfriend, Lovino! Kesesesese~" Gilbert added.

The shirts' had a graphic of two bears, one bear was holding a heart-shaped balloon tied to a long string while the other one was hanging onto the balloon in mid-air.

Lovino blushed furiously, looking down at the shirt he had on. It was the shirt with the bear holding onto the balloon. "Dammit, basta...Antonio..." He looked over to the Spaniard, who looked back at him with his blush still intact. "Your friends didn't have to do this to get me to be your boyfriend...I was going to say yes anyway."

Antonio's eyes widened as he gaped at Lovi in disbelief. "Really, Lovi?" He smiled again, making Lovino feel that warmth in his heart that he felt when his grandfather spoke highly of him. "Ah, I'm so happy~! You're finally my boyfriend, _mi amor_. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this happen."

"Yeah, well..." Lovino's cheeks turned even more red than they already were. He hadn't realized how much attention he got from Antonio alone, that was enough to last anyone a _lifetime_. "Consider it your Christmas present."

Antonio held him close and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "I couldn't ask for anything more, Lovi."

* * *

><p><strong>LuvReinya: <strong>Yay, the first multi-chapter story I've finished \o/ Sorry if the ending sucked, I kind of rushed it because I had to cook all day for Christmas. So even though it isn't Christmas, I hope the ending made up for that XD


End file.
